


Isolation

by Causa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causa/pseuds/Causa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst took Rose's death as, above all, a learning experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

Amethyst took Rose's death as, above all, a learning experience. When the Gems looked after Steven—as they did several times a month, to give Greg time to go job–hunting and set up his new business that he was quite excited about—they were involved in an activity that took all their attention; but when they weren't distracted, they naturally separated from one another, unless there was a mission to be completed—and Amethyst found this tendency exceedingly interesting, if not slightly hurtful.Garnet increased the amount of missions she took solo, often being gone for days at a time. Pearl would sometimes reside in her room for days; other times she would stumble into the house at odd hours smelling of alcohol. Amethyst was unsure of how she had discovered it—she assumed that Pearl had encountered humans with it one day while walking on the beach, and that she was smart enough to find out how to get it herself. She didn't talk much to either of them, instead opting to spend her time with Greg and Steven. Today she was helping him build a crib; she tried to make sense of the instructions as Greg held the child, who never cried in his arms. 

"You humans have the weirdest stuff," said Amethyst, tossing the paper aside. "These pictures are nonsense." 

Amethyst leaned to the ground and picked up the hammer to her left, rotating it with her wrist. "I bet Pearl could figure this out no problem."

"So invite her over," Greg said good-naturedly, bouncing Steven on his knee. 

"She's not much help these days," muttered Amethyst, keeping her grin, as she attempted to line up two strips of white wood. 

"It seems like she doesn't mind watching Steven," he said.

Amethyst shrugged. "Besides, she hates you." 

Greg stopped bouncing Steven; the infant gestured to his father with his tiny fists. "She _does_?" 

"Yeah, she goes on and on about it." 

Greg's face fell. "She's never said anything to _me_ about it." 

"That's Pearl," said Amethyst, waving her hand. "It doesn't matter what she thinks anyway." 

"Well—" 

Amethyst rose and grinned. "This is stupid. Just put Steven on the couch and come 'ere." 

"Amethyst," he said hesitantly, "today, I—I actually want to—"

She approached him as slowly as he spoke, sauntering, the sway in her hips pronounced. She took the infant from the man and placed it on a puffy pillow. 

When she returned to the temple, later, she found Ruby on their sofa. 

"How was your mission?" she asked. 

"Fine," the red gem said. 

"Where's Sapphire?" 

"In her room," said Ruby. "How was Greg?"

"He was good," said Amethyst. "Did something happen with—"

"No," said Ruby tersely. "She just likes to be alone sometimes. I don't get it," she mumbled. 

Amethyst shrugged. "I don't either." 

Amethyst continued into her room; she was slightly surprised, but not visibly so, to see Pearl there, leaning against the refrigerator with her head back. When she heard Amethyst coming in she looked at her, eyes vacant, saying nothing. 

"You lost, P?" Amethyst said eventually. Pearl shook her head vehemently. 

"I—I have a…request," she said after a long moment. Her voice was weak and tired and garbled. 

"A _request_ ," repeated Amethyst, laughing. "How formal of you." 

Pearl groaned. "I—I—I'm not good at these things…y'know I've never been good at these things." 

Amethyst sighed. "What is it?" 

Pearl's eyes were down, focused intently on her hands that she had begun to link together. "Can…can-can you…" 

She lowered her entire head, her hair drooping past her neck, and began laughing, her face flushed. When she had regained control of herself she appeared much more somber, eyes still on her hands. 

"Can you," she started quietly, "If you…I—I—I want to see her again. I want to see her." 

_How pathetic_ , thought Amethyst. "Pearl." 

"Please. Can—can you? Please." 

Amethyst sighed. _She had already done it once today_ , she thought, _so what was one more time to her_? No one wanted to see _her_ , but Pearl did not really want to see Rose either, evidently, for she never did meet Amethyst's eyes, and instead tucked her head into her lap, shoulders sagging violently until she tired herself and passed out, body lying limp on the floor. Amethyst fell asleep shortly after; at some point Pearl had dragged herself and the dregs of her dignity up and into her own room, for Amethyst was alone when she awoke. She did not see Pearl the next day; she spent the entirety of it at Greg's shed, again.


End file.
